tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
A Very Merry Mix-Up
Home About Photos Cast Video A Very Merry Mix-Up A Very Merry Mix-Up Starring Alicia Witt & Mark Wiebe About the Movie  View Photo Gallery  Alicia Witt : Alice Chapman Alicia Witt starred in the independent feature "I Do" with David Ross and Jamie-Lynn Sigler. Prior to this, she was seen in "Cowgirls n' Angels" with James Cromwell, which premiered at the Dallas Film Festival in April 2012 and "The Boarding House," starring opposite Nick Stahl, produced by Kate Cohen and Terry Leonard. Witt co-starred in the 4th and 5th season of "Friday Night Lights" on NBC and reprised her season 1 role in the 2012 season of "The Mentalist" on CBS. Witt played the lead female role of Michelle in Brian Jun's independent feature "Joint Body," which premiered at the 2011 Newport Beach Film Festival and has screened at numerous festivals. Starring opposite Mark Pellegrino, Witt plays an exotic dancer and rape victim who finds herself running from the law after her attacker is murdered. On a lighter note, Witt also appeared as a bride-to-be in the Hallmark Channel Original Movie, "Backyard Wedding." Witt played the lead role of Kim, who is two weeks from the altar when a former flame reenters her life forcing herself to question her choice of groom. Witt also appeared in "Peep World," an independent ensemble comedy film starring Sarah Silverman, Michael C. Hall and Rainn Wilson. "The Pond," an award winning short film in which Witt starred as a woman grieving the sudden loss of her husband, began screening on Shorts HD after a nearly two year festival run. "The Pond," written and directed by Dan Hannon, also stars David Morse. Witt appeared in "88 Minutes" opposite Al Pacino for director Jon Avnet. Witt played a graduate student and teaching assistant with whom Pacino’s character, a forensic psychiatrist, has a complicated relationship. Witt starred for half a season opposite Chris Noth on "Law & Order: Criminal Intent" as Detective Nola Falacci; was featured on "Two and a Half Men" as a teacher turned stripper and on "CSI: Miami" as a serial killer. Witt was also seen in Paramount’s "Last Holiday" with Queen Latifah. Witt also starred in New Line’s critically acclaimed film "The Upside of Anger," opposite Joan Allen, Kevin Costner, Erika Christensen, Evan Rachel Wood and Keri Russell. The film made its debut at the 2005 Sundance Film Festival. Witt appeared on-stage in fall 2006 at London's Royal Court Theatre in Terry Johnson’s Piano/Forte. She made her West End debut in spring 2004 with Neil LaBute’s The Shape of Things. Witt was most recently seen on stage in the new play Dissonance at the Williamstown Theatre Festival. In 2002, Witt appeared in the Warner Bros. romantic comedy, "Two Weeks Notice," opposite Hugh Grant and Sandra Bullock. Witt was also seen in the John Waters film "Cecil B. Demented," starring Stephen Dorff and Melanie Griffith, as well as director Cameron Crowe's "Vanilla Sky," opposite Tom Cruise. In addition to her acting work, Witt is a singer/songwriter. Witt's self-titled first EP was released on iTunes in June 2009 and her music can be heard on www.aliciawittmusic.com. For the last three years, Witt has been performing her original music at numerous venues including Joe's Pub in New York City and Hotel Café in Los Angeles. Witt and her band recently performed live on "The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson" and her first music video debuted on MTVu and VH1.com. Witt combined her acting talents with her skills as a classically trained pianist in the romantic comedy, "Playing Mona Lisa." For this role, she won a Best Actress Award at the US Comedy Arts Festival. Witt made her directorial debut with the short film "Belinda’s Swan Song," which she also wrote. The film premiered at the 2006 Rhode Island International Film Festival and was screened at nine additional festivals around the world, including the Los Angeles International Short Film Festival. On television, Witt has made guest appearances on the phenomenally successful HBO series, "The Sopranos" and the Emmy® award-winning "Ally McBeal" as well as "The Mentalist." Witt previously starred for four seasons as Cybill Shepherd's daughter Zoey on the hit CBS sitcom "Cybill." In 1994, Witt appeared in the critically acclaimed film, "Fun," which debuted at the Sundance Film Festival. The film, directed by Rafal Zielinski, depicts a tale of two disturbed young girls whose quest for fun leads them to murder. Witt received the 'Special Jury Recognition' Award at Sundance and a nomination for an Independent Spirit Award. In 1998, Witt starred in Columbia Tristar's hit movie, "Urban Legend." Witt made her film debut in David Lynch's "Dune" and by the age of fourteen, received her high school diploma and moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting full time. Once in Los Angeles, Lynch cast her in his cult classic television series, "Twin Peaks," as Gersten Hayward, a part that he had written specifically for Witt. Following this, Lynch utilized Witt's talents once again in his HBO trilogy, "Hotel Room," in which she portrayed a young woman with multiple personality disorder. Witt appeared in "Mr. Holland’s Opus," opposite Richard Dreyfuss, as well as "Four Rooms" (Miramax) with Tim Roth, Madonna and Lili Taylor and directed by Quentin Tarantino, Allison Anders, Robert Rodriguez and Alexandre Rockwell. Other film credits include "American Girl," Mike Figgis' "Liebestraum," starring Kevin Anderson, "Bodies, Rest and Motion," starring Tim Roth and Bridget Fonda and "Bongwater" opposite Luke Wilson.      A Very Merry Mix-Up Watch a preview from "A Very Merry Mix-Up" More About the Film Photo Gallery Photo Gallery Check out photos of the stars of "A Very Merry Mix-Up." Flip through our gallery of images from this holiday romance. Meet the Cast Meet the Cast Find out more about Alicia Witt, star of "A Very Merry Mix-Up." Find out more about the cast of the Hallmark Channel Original Movie "A Very Merry mix-Up," starring Alicia Witt, Mimi Kuzyk, and Judah Katz.  Investor Relations About Us ǀ Jobs ǀ Feedback ǀ Advertising ǀ Press ǀ Channel Locator ǀ Newsletter ǀ Games ǀ Privacy Policy ǀ Terms of Use ǀ Hallmark Cards ǀ Copyright © 2015 Crown Media, all rights reserved Category:A Very Merry Mix-Up Category:Alicia Witt Category:Alicia Witt/Movies Category:Christmas/Legends Category:Christmas/Hall Of Fame Category:Christmas/Movies Category:Justin's Favorite Movies Category:Justin's Favorite Alicia Witt Movies Category:Alice Chapman Category:Kim kardashian Category:Mediamass